Together Again
by Bridget1297
Summary: AU Pathan.Set after 5x11. Lucas and Lindsay get married, while Haley and Nathan get divorced. After returning to Tree Hill old couples form an unlikely bond and somehow end up together again. My first fic.
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Summary: This is a Pathan fic- Everything is the same up until 5x11- Some old and unlikely couples reunite.

--

" _Nathan_, _I want a divorce."_

That was the only thing that was going through his mind. **DIVORCE.**

He couldn't believe that Haley actually wanted a divorce. They had gotten through numerous problems before, so why was this one any different? Well, maybe because HE was the one who had made the mistake. He hated the way Haley had put him on a pedestal. She at one time kissed Chris Keller and then left with Chris to go on tour, and he had forgiven her for that. So why couldn't she forgive him now? No- he knew he shouldn't think like that. He had told Haley that he forgave her for running off to go on tour so it wouldn't be fair to use that against her now. But deep down, he was still mad at her for leaving and he probably always will be.

--

"So P. Sawyer, you ready to go shopping?" Brooke was trying to take Peyton's mind off the wedding but she knew that since it was 2 weeks away that was all Peyton was thinking about.

Peyton smiled. She was glad Brooke was her best friend. " Yeah B. Davis, lets go."

While driving to the mall, Brooke tried to get a conversation going. " So Peyt, what do you think about the Naley split?"

"What are you talking about?"

Uh Oh. Peyton didn't hear. She didn't want to add another burden onto Peyton's shoulder's, but Brooke knew she had to continue because otherwise Peyton would drag it out of her, "After the whole Nanny scandal, Haley asked Nathan for...a divorce. They're signing divorce papers next week."

Peyton was in disbelief, " I didn't know...I...guess I was just so caught up with me and Lucas that I didn't even realize what was going on around me."

Brooke tried to make Peyton feel better, " Well at least you know now, right?"

Peyton was still in shock. She couldn't believe they were getting divorced. Peyton stared straight ahead at the road. "Yeah, I guess so."

--

It was one week until the wedding. And one week until him and Haley would be officially divorced.( Since it took a week for the papers to be official- and yes I'm completely making that up)

"Let's get this over with," Nathan replied to the group of people sitting in front of him. Nathan was at his divorce signing, and he was surrounded by a judge, His attorney, Haley's attorney, and of course the one and only, Haley James soon not-to be- Scott.

Haley's attorney spoke first, "Mr. Scott, the only thing you have to do is sign here, here, and here, and it will be official," He said while pointing to numerous line on the page.

"Yes the same for you Ms. Scott," Nathan's attorney replied.

There were a million different thoughts going through Nathan's mind. 'Just sign the papers', Don't sign the papers', 'she must still love me', 'or maybe she hates me'. With all of these thoughts running through his mind, Nathan had a realization that he had to at least say something to make sure she actually wanted to go through with this.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes, " Hales, are you sure you want to do" but he was abruptly cut off by Haley's lawyer.

"Mr. Scott, you have had enough time to discuss this with my client. Now please just sign the papers."

Nathan looked into her eyes to see what she was thinking. He saw a bit of sorrow in her eyes.. as if she knew something he didn't. But he did not see any regret in her eyes, as if this was a huge mistake. So that's why he signed the divorce papers.

"Are we finished here?"Nathan asked in an agitated tone.

"Yes Mr. Scott, that's all." Haley's attorney replied.

They all shook hands and as they began to make their way to the door, Haley's attorney added, " Oh, and Mr. Scott, don't forget that the custody hearing is in 2 weeks." It had then all clicked in his head, the look of sorrow in her eyes, she requested for full custody of Jamie without Nathan knowing.( I know in a real custody battle, the other parent would probably have to know, but Nathan not knowing makes it more dramatic.)

--

Peyton sighed as she walked around town. Her and Brooke had went shopping earlier today, and it helped her forget all of problems for a while but once Brooke and her got back home reality hit her: there it was; the wedding dress that Brooke had designed for Lindsay, sitting in their living room. Brooke had forgotten to move it.

Brooke had already apologized several times and Peyton had told her that it was okay, she just needed to clear her head and thought that a walk through Tree Hill would help. She ended up at the beach and surprisingly, she saw a familiar face already there.

--

Not sure how good the first chapter was- but please review to tell me what I could do to fix it- Thanks


	2. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Summary: This is a Pathan fic- Everything is the same up until 5x11- Some old and unlikely couples reunite.

--

Nathan couldn't believe it. Haley had filed for full custody of Jamie. Without even telling him!

He was angry, so after the divorce hearing, he decided to go to the on place that always seemed to calm him down: the beach.

Once there he began to think about all of the struggles that he had went through with Haley. Were they all meaningless? Both of them had worked so hard for their marriage, and now they were simply quitting?

Nathan sighed. It was all too much to think about. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Peyton. He wasn't surprised she was here; she was going through a lot herself and the beach always seemed as a place of clarity for her as well.

Nathan looked up, "Hey."

Peyton sat down next to Nathan. She was a bit unsure how to start off the conversation "So...I heard about...the divorce and everything. Nate I'm" Nathan cut her off.

"Peyton please don't say you're sorry, I've heard enough people say that to me and right now its meaningless."

Peyton smiled. She knew how he felt. When her mom had died that's what everyone said to her, and after a while she got sick of the word 'sorry' herself. "I was actually going to say that I was surprised I ended up here. I haven't been here since I left Tree Hill and yet after everything that's happened it seems like it's the only place I can go."

Nathan felt a bit embarrassed. He knew she had heard that word many times in her life. " Peyton, I'm sor" But he stopped before saying the word that they were both trying to avoid.

Peyton started laughing. " How about we both stop feeling sorry for each other and actually try to figure out how to get past it."

Nathan smiled. He knew Peyton had been a really good friend to him and after all these years of silence she still knew how to make him smile. " Yeah, good idea."

"Well, Brooke and I went shopping today. It was a lot of fun until we can home and I saw Lindsay's wedding dress in our living room."

Nathan looked at Peyton. She had went through so much over the past couple of months. So had he. It reminded him of junior year when Haley had went on tour and Jake left to find Jenny. Nathan and her had both took comfort in each other's company since they knew how each other had felt. Even though he was hurting over Haley, he was still really glad he had Peyton because he probably wouldn't of gotten through it without her.

"You know, this reminds me of junior year. Haley left you, I got my heart broken, and...well... Jake technically is still gone." Peyton said while smiling at the lest comment.

"Yeah, and we're hanging out again after all of these years. You just can't get enough of me can you Sawyer?"

Peyton rolled her eyes but then quickly looked down.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I should of kept in touch all of those years, Nathan I'm- "

"Peyt, what did we say about that word? Come on, don't worry about it. It goes both ways, doesn't it?"

"Yeah , I guess so."

Nathan began to stare out into the ocean. Somehow Haley had slowly crept into his mind again. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

" Nate? You okay?" Nathan looked back at her and slowly nodded. Peyton continued, " I know your thinking about her. Haley. I can't get Lucas out of my mind either. You're just...trying to figure out whether you made the right decision in letting her go, it's like you are giving up on everything that you have worked on for the past couple of years. But sometimes, if you hold on to them too hard, you may be holding them back from something bigger and better. You may be holding them back from their own happiness and inevitably, your own happiness as well."

Nathan was surprised at how much she knew him. One look and it was as if she was reading his thoughts. " You know, it's crazy how much we know each other."

"Yeah, it's like one look and we can see what each other's thinking." Peyton had smiled at the thought.

Peyton had tried to change the subject. She was tired of thinking about Lucas."Derek sent me another letter. Telling me he's alive and how I shouldn't worry about him. But I'm always going to worry. Besides you guys, he's...the only family I've got left." Nathan was a little confused by her comment, but he didn't want to push her. "Well, if you ever need anything, know that I'm here okay?"

Peyton looked up at him and smiled. She was glad they were able to talk.. "Yeah. Same here."

--

It was 2 days before the wedding. Peyton had decided to visit Haley, ever since she had heard about the divorce she had tried to keep her distance from Haley because she wasn't exactly sure what to say. At first she was angry at Haley, but then she realized all of the heartache Haley must of been going through herself. Peyton knew she would have to talk to her sooner or later, so she decided why not now. As she knocked on the door, she saw the surprised look on Haley's face to when she saw her standing there.

"Peyton, hey how are you?" Haley said in a very surprised tone.

Peyton tried to be sympathetic."I've been better, but I heard you and Nate weren't do too well yourselves."

'Oh Gosh. Here it comes. She's probably going to blame me for the divorce between me and Nathan and then talk about how we can never be friends again.' " Yeah the divorce has been hard."

"Well, I know that all of this must have hit you pretty hard and as you know I'm...not doing to well these days either, so I wanted to know...if you maybe wanted to go shopping today."

Haley was shocked. She thought Peyton had come over today to scream at her , but instead she came over to try to cheer her up. "Yeah , sure. I just have to drop off Jamie with Nathan."

"Are you sure that won't be too weird for you? I mean I could drop him off if you want."

" I don't think you want to do that, unless you want to see Lucas."

Peyton had just realized that Nathan was staying at Lucas' house. "Umm... how about I drive, and you can just drop Jamie off."

"Okay."

As they made their way to Lucas' house, Peyton and Haley didn't exactly know what to say to each other so Haley spoke first. " Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Mama are we there yet?"

"No Sweetie, in a few minutes."

" As I was saying, I just hope Nathan and I can... well still be friends even though we..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No Jamie." Haley said sternly. Turning her attention back to Peyton she finished her last comment, "Even though we got divorced."

Peyton smiled. She was glad to have Haley as a friend. " Well I hope so too Hales. And anyways, after everything that's happened with that psycho nanny, I understand why everything got so messed up. I'm not the best person to talk to about relationships right now, so if you think that a divorce is right for you and Nathan, than it's not my place to judge. But if I can put my two cents in, the only way you and Nathan can friends again is if you give him some time."

Haley smiled. " Yeah, I know, thanks."

"Now are we there yet?"

Peyton pulled over to the side of the road. Turning her attention to Jamie she said, " Okay mister, why are you soooo excited to get to Uncle Lucas' house?"

In his most mature voice he replied, " I just can't wait to see daddy and Uncle Lucas, that's all."

While laughing at his tone, Peyton turning around and sarcastically said, "Me too."

--

"So Nate, how are you holding up with the divorce and everything?" Lucas asked as he had just said goodbye to Lindsay. She was going to go and pick up her wedding dress at the Brooke and Peyton's house.

Nathan sighed. Honestly, the divorce hit him pretty hard but with the talk he and Peyton had yesterday, he was feeling better. She somehow could always cheer him up in even the worse situations. " I'm hanging in there. But I should be asking the same question to you."

Lucas was really excited. Everything seemed to working out this time he proposed to a girl...even though it wasn't the girl he really wanted to marry. Him and Peyton seemed to be on friendly terms again so he was grateful for that. He needed Peyton in his life. " I'm doing really...great. I mean for one time in my life, everything is going the way I want. All of our friends are here, Lindsay and I are getting married in two days, Peyton and I are on friendly terms since she's over me and- "But Lucas was cut off by Nathan.

"Luke, I may have never written a book about my love for Peyton Sawyer but, Peyton is far from over you yet." Nathan knew he had said it in a harsh tone, but Luke needed to understand. He tried again in a more sympathetic tone,. " Look,. if it wasn't for Peyton I would probably still be at the beach getting drunk. We talked and...I know how she feels. It's hard to let go of the person you love or - watch them get married- especially when you know that...they don't love you anymore. And to be friends again? It's just too much man. You've got to give her time."

--

"Okay, Jamie , we're finally here." said Peyton as she stopped her car in front of Lucas' house.

"Yeyyyyy! Come on mommy let's go!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Jamie, clam down. Now I'm going to need you to wait with Aunt Peyton so I can see if Daddy and Uncle Lucas will hang out with you for a while."

"Momma, who wouldn't wanna hand out with me. They love me!"

"I know sweetie." Turning her attention to Peyton she said, " Peyton, I 'll be back.."

"Are you okay aunt Peyton?"

"Umm... yeah." The truth was Peyton had something on her mind. Too bad she couldn't tell anyone about it. " And why do you think I'm worried anyways?"

"I'm four, duh. I know these things."

Laughing Peyton replied, " I don't know, kid. You're way too smart for me. But seriously, did you ever have a really big secret that you knew you couldn't tell anyone but it felt like too big of a secret to keep?"

" Uhh... I think so because Momma was trying to have a surprise party for daddy's birthday I accidentally told him because I was sooooo excited."

" Was she mad?"

"Jamie! Come on!" Shouted Haley at the foot of Lucas' doorstep.

"Not really. Daddy said that he would make it up to her later that night, what did that mean?."

Peyton tried not to smile but Jamie was just too cute. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth so she replied, " I have no idea."

Peyton said goodbye to Jamie, smiled at the Scott brothers, and then stared at the road ahead of her. Once Haley got back into the car, they drove ahead and used the day to try to forget their troubles.

--

So this was the second chapter- this is my first fic so review if you can- Thanks


	3. Weddings and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Summary: Same as the last two chapters but anyways I personally like this chapter because of the Pathan interaction but then again I wrote the story so tell me what you think!

--

It was the day of their wedding, Peyton thought. Not **our **wedding. **Their**wedding. Getting up was much harder than Peyton had imagined. As her and Brooke drove to the church, Peyton kept on thinking how this could of been **her **day. The operative word **could**. As the car stopped, Brooke finally pushed Peyton out of her thoughts.

"P. Sawyer? You okay?" Brooke said as she stopped the car. She was concerned for her best friend. She knew today was going to be a hard day.

With a blank expression on her face, Peyton replied, " I'll be fine." The truth was she had too many things on her mind to actually think straight. **It had been officially two years today**. But she knew she couldn't tell anyone her secret, especially since today was Lucas' and Lindsay's day. Even if it was a lot to handle, she had been through way too much to give up now. And anyways, she was tired of people feeling sorry for her. She had bigger problems to deal with today so she decided to put that thought in the back of her mind even though she knew it wouldn't stay there. She then got out of the car and headed towards the one event that she had been dreading for weeks.

Brooke knew Peyton wasn't okay but she knew better than to question her on it, especially today of all days.

As Brooke and Peyton headed towards the stairs, they began to see some familiar faces.

"Hey guys," Brooke tried to say it in her most happiest tone. She had to be strong today, for Peyton. Even though she could not forget about what she had seen a few days ago. Who knew Peyton wasn't the only one with secrets in Tree Hill.

In front of them stood Skills, Mouth, Millicent, Junk, and Fergie. They seemed a bit uncomfortable standing there. Well, who wouldn't be? Everyone thought that this was going to be Peyton and Lucas' day, or even Brooke and Lucas' day. But definitely not Lindsay and Lucas' day.

"Hey Brooke, hey Peyton," Skills said as he gave each of the girls a hug. Turning his attention to Peyton, he said, " Look P. Sawyer, I don't know what's gonna happen but you know I got you back right?"

" Yeah Skills thanks, it means a lot." Trying to get the worried looks off of her friends faces, Peyton then said, " Look guys, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go inside and take a look around, okay?"

As they all nodded their heads, Peyton quickly turned around and headed inside the church. She didn't turn her head once, or else she would of seen the worried looks on her friends faces.

--

"Luke, man come on you're gonna have to hurry up or else you'll miss your own wedding." Nathan replied. Lucas was preoccupied in making sure he looked great, ( Nathan knew he was just nervous) even though he was in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes.

" Luke, you looked fine fifteen minutes ago, you looked fine ten minutes ago, and you probably now. And anyways, its not my fault that I was the Scott that got all of the good-looking genes."

" You know, you just earned yourself another ten more minutes," Lucas said. The truth was, he was a bit nervous about today. He just wasn't sure if he was making the right decision.

"Lucas!"

--

Once stepping inside, Peyton realized that the church was huge. There were decorations everywhere; flowers of all sorts were draped in different parts of the chapel and pictures of the newlyweds - to - be themselves. There were halls among halls that Peyton passed until she realized that she was lost. Finding a familiar door Peyton decided to take her chances and open it. 'Man I have bad luck' Peyton thought as she opened the door and saw Nathan standing there. She now knew where she was, " This must be the groom's room right?"

"Uh, Yeah. Are you looking for Lucas? Cause he's in the bathroom and-"

"No, I just got lost."

There was and awkward silence between the two of them and neither knew why. Usually it felt like they were the only two who could truly understand each other, but now it was very awkward.

"Ummm, I guess I'll just go." Turning around to leave, Peyton was about to open the door until Nathan grabbed her arm.

" You mean leave and get lost again?"

Peyton was about to open her mouth until Nathan interrupted her.

" Come on Peyton, I'll walk with you."

Peyton was about to protest but she knew she would probably get lost again without Nathan's help. ' Plus, this was Nathan,' Peyton thought. 'While looking into his piercing blue eyes, and with that goofy grin on his face, how can I say no to him?'

"Okay"

While walking down what seemed like endless halls, both of them fell into an uncomfortable silence yet again.

Breaking the silence, Nathan said, " So Peyton, how are you holding up today?"

Peyton sighed. She had heard that question so many times today but she knew that she couldn't lie to Nathan. " What can I say, my true love is getting married to another woman today." Peyton knew she was tired of feeling like this. Lucas was able to let go so why couldn't she? " But you know what? If he was really my true love then he wouldn't be marrying another woman today. He wouldn't of proposed to her right after I declared my love for him. And when he proposed to me and I said I needed some time, he wouldn't of left, he would of waited for me."

Peyton sighed. " You know what, I'm tired talking about me. How are you holding up?"

Nathan really didn't want to talk about himself either. But he knew he would have to tell Peyton the truth. " It's official. Haley and I are officially divorced."

Peyton stopped and put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. She then pulled him into a hug. "Nate, you know I'm here for you right?"

'God, she smells good,'Nathan thought.'Wait, Peyton's my friend, my ex, I shouldn't be thinking like this.' Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he then knew that he couldn't lie to her anymore. She had been such a good friend over the past couple of days. He had to tell her the truth. Pulling out of the hug, Nathan said, " Peyton, that's not all that's been on my mind."

With a concerned look on her face, Peyton replied, "Well, what is it, you know you can tell me anything."

"Haley... she filed for full custody of Jamie... and the trial is next week."

A million thoughts were going through her mind at once. 'How could Haley do this to him? This was Nathan? My Nathan? Wait- not my Nathan, Haley's Nathan- well not anymore since they got divorced, but Nathan's definitely not mine'. Peyton had no idea why she was thinking like she was but right now she knew that she had to comfort Nathan."Nathan... Haley has been going through a lot as well, she probably was just scared for Jamie. She'll change her mind before the trial, don't worry."

" I know, but... if she doesn't, will you... come with me to the trial? Because Lucas is going to be on his honeymoon and I really don't want to be by myself." Nathan was nervous for her response. For some reason, with Peyton by his side, he felt much better, which was weird since he hadn't felt like that in years.

"Of course Nate." In a more sarcastic tone, Peyton added, " I mean I promised I would be here if you needed anything, so I guess I'm gonna have to go with you right?"

Nathan smirked. She knew exactly how to make him laugh. " Admit it Sawyer, you know you would go anywhere with me if I asked you."

Peyton punched him in the arm. " You know, when we're hanging out, it's like you haven't changed one bit since junior year."

"Well Sawyer, I guess you bring out the bad side in me."

"Yeah, I guess so." Peyton then had an epiphany. She realized that she would have to tell Nathan that one secret that she has been keeping from all of her friends for some many months already. Out of all people, Nathan would probably understand the most. Wiping the smile off of her face, Peyton said, "Nathan, I...kind of have a secret too. My-"

"Daddy!" Just then Jamie came running down the hall.

"Hey Jamie, umm" Nathan didn't know what to do. Peyton was about to tell him a secret and knowing Peyton it had to be something big since it takes a lot for her to open up to someone.

"Hey aunt Peyton!"

"Hey Jamie" 'That was close.' Peyton thought. 'I was actually about to tell Nathan what happened. He would of probably just told Lucas and that is the last thing that I want.'

"Daddy, Uncle Lucas is looking for you. He's at the front of the chapel waiting for you talking to some old people I don't know."

"Ohh, well we're about to head up there right now so let's go."

'Wait, this doesn't make any sense,' Peyton thought. " Nate, how did Luke get up to the front of the chapel so quickly? He was in the bathroom when we left?"

"Duh, Aunt Peyton, he used the back door that leads outside. It's right next to his room."

Peyton then looked over at Nathan who's face was red as ever. But before she could open her mouth, Jamie starting rambling again.

"So Daddy, wait till you see the new-"

But he was cut off by Nathan's cell phone ringing. 'Uh Oh. His ring tone,' Peyton thought. ' It's happening again.'

"Peyton, are you okay?" Nathan was very concerned. He didn't even bother to pick up his cell phone. All of the sudden Peyton stopped in the middle of the hall and she had a worried look on her face.

The truth was Peyton was having a panic attack. She knew it was because of Nathan's ring tone. She had purposely deleted it off her phone so she would never have to hear it, well, on her phone at least. " Nathan, I really need to get out of here. I know I seem totally crazy but I have to leave right now."

" Okay... well we're here so-"

And with that Peyton was off. The two Scott's just stood there, confused as ever.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunt Peyton?"

Nathan had no idea what to tell his four year old son because he had no idea what happened either. " I'm not exactly sure. Let's just take you to Uncle Skills okay?"

--

Peyton's only concern was to get out the door. Well it was until she ran right into someone."Oh I am so sorr-" Peyton said until she saw the face of no one other than Lucas Scott.

"Hey, Peyt. I'm fine, don't worry about it. Hey you better hurry up and get to you seat because the ceremony is about to begi-" Peyton quickly cut him off.

"Luke, I don't think that I can stay I mean I really don't feel-" But Lucas then cut her off.

"Peyton, look I know this may be a little weird and it may be... kind of hard for you and everything, but you're my friend and...it would mean a lot if you could stay."

'Gosh, why did Lucas always have a way with words' Peyton thought as she closed her eyes to try to make a decision. But she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She needed to leave now before anything worse happened. But when she opened her eyes, Lucas was gone. She saw him talking to one of Lindsay's cousins which to him was clearly more important than talking to her. She abruptly walked over to him to tell him that she was leaving, but yet again he seemed to be too preoccupied to talk to her. She sort of expected it since it was **his** wedding day he wasn't even listening to what she had to say. So she left.

Today Peyton just seemed to be running into problem after problem. Once getting outside, Peyton realized that her car was blocked in because of all of the double parked cars. " Dammit."

Just then she saw Nathan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

" Well, looks like I can't stop running into Scott's today huh?" Peyton said sarcastically.

" I thought you said that you were leaving?" Nathan tried to sound sympathetic but he was tired of Peyton running. She needed to face whatever she was hiding but Nathan knew that he would have to wait for Peyton to open up to him.

"My car is blocked in, guess I'll have to walk." With that Peyton was off but yet again she was stopped by Nathan.

"Look Nate I just want to get out of-"

" Take my car, it's down the block. I've been to enough weddings to know not to park you're car in front of the church."

Peyton was surprised. For the first time, in a long time, someone actually let her do what shw wanted. "Thanks. I guess. But, take my car keys, in case I don't come back before the ceremony ends."

" Sure, but... I don't know what you going through, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to okay?"

"Yeah, okay."As Peyton began to walk towards Nathan's car, she looked back one last time at the man she left standing there. He was no longer the cocky, arrogant guy that she dated in high school, or the transformed guy that Haley married. He was just lost, just like her. And right now, they were the only two people who, at the moment, could truly understand each other.

--

As Peyton got out of Nathan's car she began to calm down. She was just glad to get away from all of the drama.

As she reached her destination she bent down at the tombstone in front of her. "Hey mom," Peyton said. She then looked over at the tombstone that was beside her moms. "Hey dad."

--

So what did you think? Did you get the ending? If you think you did-yes Peyton's dad is dead But...

How did he die?

Why didn't she tell anyone?

Will she finally reaveal it to Nathan?

I will try to answer these questions in the next chapter.

I don't want to be demanding so review if you can! (cause it will definitely help)

Thanks!


	4. Finding Peyton

I am soooo glad that you guys like the story so far. Don't worry- there will be more Pathan in the next chapter.

After I finished writing this chapter I realized it was a filler chapter- but the next chapter will definitely have some drama.

There's one more thing- I might make you guys sort of hate Luke in the next chapter. When you review tell me what you think about that.

And I don't own One Tree Hill

--

"Look. I can't talk about this right now," Haley said. "Just...I know, yes... just call me back tomorrow...Okay, bye."Haley finished after hanging up the phone.

Just then Brooke came running up to Haley frantically. " Hales, have you seen Peyton? I mean I know she can take care of herself and everything but with everything that's happened I-"

"Brooke, calm down. No I haven' seen her, but I saw her talking to Nathan before the ceremony so maybe you can ask him." 'That was close,'Haley thought. Haley thought that Brooke had overheard her conversation on the phone just now and that was something that Haley was not ready to explain to anyone yet. Not even Lucas.

"Okay, thanks." With that Brooke was off trying to find Nathan. She hadn't seen Peyton since they arrived at the church and now everyone was at the reception. Just then she spotted him talking to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay, and again congratulations, but do you mind if I steal Nathan from you? I kind of need to talk to him."

"Weeeellll Brooke, now that he's my brother-in-law, anything that you can saayy to him you can say to me." Lindsay said while trying to maintain her balance.

'Well she obviously had too much to drink,' Brooke thought. Right now Brooke wanted to kick Lindsay's ass so badly for two reasons: 1) Because she stole Peyton's man, and 2) Because right now, Lindsay was getting on Brooke's nerves. But Brooke knew the one way to get rid of Lindsay.

"It's about Peyton," Brooke said.

Suddenly sobering up, Lindsay mumbled something like 'okay' and then left.

With her departure Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. " No offense but sometimes Lindsay just does not know when to shut up. I mean I know this is her wedding and I can definitely tell that she is drunk, but-"

"Nathan! Okay now you're the one babbling. Now have you seen Peyton? And by the way, are you okay?

That was the reason that Nathan was babbling in the first place. Peyton was the last thing he wanted to talk about, even though she was the one thing that he couldn't get out of his mind. "Umm... yeah I know where she is. Brooke... Peyton just had to leave...you know how hard it is for her to deal with all of this."

(**A/N- Just remember this before you continue reading- Nobody know about Peyton's dad's death.) **

Brooke was kind of mad that Peyton had be able to open up so easily to Nathan and talk to him about her life, but she knew it wasn't Nathan's or Peyton's fault. " I guess it's not your fault that you and Peyton have some amazing connection and sometimes... she will be able to tell you things that... she can't tell me. But that's why it's your job to find out what she's hiding. She's gonna open up to you...you've just gotta be there for her."

Nathan was in shock. He hadn't realized that Brooke knew that she was hiding something. 'I didn't even know that she was hiding something until she told me,' Nathan thought. 'Have I been that bad of a friend?' From then on Nathan promised himself something. No matter what happened, he was always going to stay close with his friends- especially Peyton. They had gone through so much together in high school and he didn't want to lose them because of silly things like distance. And ever since he had talked to Peyton on the beach that day, he felt something that he hadn't felt in a while. But he didn't exactly know what that feeling was.

Seeing the surprised look on Nathan's face, Brooke then added, " What? You didn't think I could tell that she was keeping something from me? She's my best friend! And just because I don't have some weird connection with her doesn't mean I don't know when she's hiding something from me."

"Well how about I go and get here so-"

But just then Lucas interrupted them. " Hey Brooke, hey Nathan, so did you guys like the ceremony? I

mean I've been to plenty of weddings, but this one was by far my favorite. But then again... it was my own wedding so-"

"God, what is it with Scott brothers and their rambling," Brooke stated.

Lucas didn't catch on to what Brooke was talking about so he just continued talking." Have guys seen Peyton? The last time I talked to her was before the ceremony and she didn't exactly seem herself."

" Peyton hasn't been herself for the past four years" Brooke stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Nathan gave Brooke a glare that caused her to stop talking. She knew this was Lucas' wedding and she shouldn't have been so mean to him. But she was tired and sick of him like everything was okay between him and Peyton. Just then Lucas interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"So where is she?" Lucas stated as he awaited an answer from either Brooke or Nathan. They both looked at each other, neither of them wanting to tell Lucas that Peyton had missed the entire ceremony. But once Nathan saw that Brooke was content on keeping her mouth shut Nathan decided to tell Lucas where Peyton was.

"She...left, Luke."

"What do you mean she left?" Lucas said with a very confused look on his face.

Brooke noticed that Nathan was having a hard time explaining this to Lucas so she continued, "Luke, she just couldn't handle it all, you know how hard this was for her."

"Yeah, but this was my wedding. I... just thought she could at least be here for one of the most important days of my life. Guess not." Without waiting for Brooke or Nathan to continue speaking, Lucas stormed off.

"Well... looks like he didn't take that too well."

" Brooke I think that's an understatement." Nathan then sighed. He had no idea what to do next. " Well I guess... I'll go find Peyton and make sure that she's okay."

Brooke nodded in agreement. Just then she thought of something. " Hey Nate, you and Peyton seem to be hanging out a lot these days. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Brooke. I just...know how it feels to loose the person you love and find out that...they don't love you back." With that Nathan made his way towards the exit, hoping that he convinced Brooke that nothing was going on between him and Peyton. Hopefully he convinced himself that as well.

--

Okay...so how was it? Review if you can!

**So just to clear any confusion- No- Brooke and Nathan don't know about Peyton's dad's death- they only know that she is hiding something. (**Nathan knew because Peyton said that she had a secret and when she was about to tell him what it was they were interrupted by Jamie. Brooke knew because she could just tell since Peyton was her best friend**)**

**Sorry if I confused anybody!**


	5. I want him to want to

Sorry it took me so long to update. School's starting tomorrow, so I just wanted to get one more chapter out.

I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot. I glad you guys liked the story so far, and this chapter is all Pathan.

**For anyone reading this, I would love for you guys to tell me where you want me to take the story. The next chapter will definitely have some Pathan romance (I can promise you guys that), and there will also be a Leyton fight. But I'm not so sure where I want to take it from there. So if you guys have any ideas please email me cause it will definitely help! Thanks!**

And I don't own One Tree Hill

As Nathan was driving, he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. 'Is she okay? What is she hiding?', Nathan thought. Before he knew it, he was there. It was kind of ironic that he was here. Actually, the whole day was ironic for Nathan. When he woke up this morning, Nathan was officially divorced from Haley. Then, a couple of hours later , Nathan was at a wedding celebrating the new beginning of matrimony between Lucas and Lindsay. And now, Nathan was well...at a cemetery.

After Nathan left the reception he knew that this was the one place that he could find Peyton. And apparently he was right. As he got out of the car,- well Peyton's car- he immediately spotted her curly hair.

--

Peyton knew that she had to leave sooner or later. She just, didn't know where to go. And the only person she could think of was Nathan. "Too bad I freaked him out from my panic attack earlier,"Peyton said, not realizing she was talking out loud. "I guess I'm going to have to tell Nathan," Peyton said, not realizing that she wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Tell me what?" Nathan said, bending down so he was now sitting next to Peyton.

To tell you the truth, Peyton was not really surprised that Nathan had come and found her here. He just always seemed to know her next move.

"Hey Nate," Peyton replied. She sighed. This was probably going to be one of the hardest moments for her. She just hoped that Nathan would understand how hard this has been for her.

"It's not really what I have to tell you, more what I have to show you." Just then, Peyton moved to the side, so her back was no longer covering her father's grave.

'What is she talkin- oh my God.' That was the first thought that ran through Nathan's mind. He then looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Peyton, I... I didn't know...why..." That was the only thing that Nathan could get out of his mouth. He was speechless. What was he suppose to say? I'm sorry? He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Peyton and enveloped her into a hug. ( Is that right grammar? Enveloped? Well anyways they hugged so yeah.)

No one knew how long those two sat there hugging each other. But sooner or later, Peyton finally let go of Nathan, knowing that she had to give him the whole story.

Nathan then opened his mouth hesitantly, since he was not sure if Peyton wanted to continue talking about it.

But before he could speak, Peyton answered the question on his mind. " I know, I have to tell you the whole story, Nate. I'll, just...start at the beginning.

And so the story began. " My dad was finally ready to retire. He was doing really great actually. Since it was only me and my dad, he was going to move down to L.A. and get his own house, so we could be closer together." Peyton then sighed. She then knew that this is where the story would start spiraling downwards.

"His boss called. He said that there was one more job, and the person who was suppose to do it backed out, so they needed a replacement. My dad and I talked about it for a while. I told him that he was already practically settled, and besides they could get someone to do the job. But my dad said that maybe he should take it, you know as a sort of goodbye I guess, since that would be his last job. I told him that it was his decision and he could do what he wanted, but the truth was I really didn't want him to go. But I... should of convinced him to stay...then none of this would hav-"

"Peyton, you know none of this is your fault," Nathan said. He was really glad that Peyton was finally opening up to him, but knowing Peyton she would try to find a way to make her father's death her own fault. So that's why he had to convince her otherwise.

"I know, its...just hard. But anyways let me continue. So he left. Then a couple days later I got a call, and I had the same ring tone as you at the time. It was my dad's boss, saying that there was a storm. And...that my dad's boat was missing. At first I thought it was no big deal since boats went missing all the time. **( I don't know if that's true, but oh well.)** They usually may just move off radar because of the storm. But then I caught on to what he said, **was missing.** Now I know that nobody would be that stupid enough to worry someone's daughter about their father going missing just to tell them that he was found. What he said next I will probably never forget. ' I'm sorry Ms. Sawyer but your father is dead.'" Peyton then looked up at Nathan. At first she was a bit hesitant to tell him the whole story but looking into his eyes, any doubt that she had before was wiped away.

"So that's why my ringtone scared you half to death" Nathan said, finally putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It just brought back bad memories, that's all."

"I'll make a mental note to change my ringtone."

So Peyton continued to tell Nathan about the funeral process and how she managed to keep it all a secret. " Brooke was really worried about me but I just convinced that I was still trying to get over Lucas. And it wasn't like Luke and I were on good terms so-"

"Peyt, you know Luke would of came if he had to."

"I know, but I don't want him to have to Nate,...I want him to want to."

Peyton looked at Nathan. If she said that she wasn't turned on by him right now she would be lying. He still had his clothes on from the wedding, except he took off his tux and had his sleeves rolled up. Hell, she probably would have kissed him but they were both mending broken hearts. Right now, even though she couldn't explain it, she needed Nathan in her life. Peyton may have only been friends with him, but she was still glad to have him there. Too bad she didn't want to be 'just friends' with Nathan Scott.

While Nathan was listening to Peyton, he realized how much his relationship with Peyton has change ever since she had got back. They were close before, but right now it was if they shared some sort of bond. Peyton had awoken something in Nathan that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something that took him a while to realize. He liked Peyton Sawyer.

--

So there it is... How was it? Sorry if it seemed rushed, I've just been nusy lately.

Review if you can and email me any ideas for the next couple of chapters!

Oh yeah, since you guys have been so patient, here's a preview to the next chapter...

_"Nate, what just happened?"_

_"Um...well...we kissed."_

_"Oh, yeah." Peyton replied. And before she knew it, both her and Nathan began to slowly lean fowards and she did the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do only a couple of minutes ago. Their lips connected yet again._


	6. Author's Note

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in about 2 and 1/2 months! School started, and I was really busy at first. Then my mom got really sick and I had _

_to take care of her. I've only had time to review other people's stories but not update my own. My mom is doing better, so I will **try** to update this _

_weekend. My life has just been very hectic. I hope you guys understand! But I really have to thank all of you for actually taking the time to read my _

_s__tory. It __means a lot! - maurie1297_


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

**Yes. I know. You probably want to kill me right now. But I finally got inspired to write when someone recently added my story to their favorites. I don't know why, or how, but I just started writing. School's kind of crazy right now, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I can guarantee it will not be as long as last time. I know it's short, but tell me what you think. **

**And if you have any ideas with this story, please PM me! I have no idea where to go next. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother to say this, but I definitely don't own One Tree Hill.**

'What did I just do?'

The question kept running through her mind yet no logical explanation came up. If you told Peyton Sawyer last week that she would end up kissing Nathan Scott, her exboyfriend, she would have laughed. But at this moment, she wasn't laughing. Rather, Peyton was sitting in her bedroom tracing her fingers over the large red mark on her neck. That's right, it wasn't just a kiss, but more like a full makeout session.

In a cemetery.

By her father's grave.

With a man who was just got divorced.

While both her and Nathan were mending broken hearts.

As if she didn't feel guilty enough.

She tried to erase the last couple of hours out her mind yet, at the moment, it was one of the clearest memories in Peyton's head……………………………

_Flashback to a couple of hours ago:_

_The sudden realizations made both of them speechless. The space around them was tense, as if neither knew what to do next. It was as if one wrong move and the relationship between the two would be ruined, something the neither wanted. After building up enough courage that he didn't know he had, Nathan finally decided to speak._

"_I'm really sorry that my brother is as ass." ' Idiot, you finally realize that you like the girl and you start talking about her ex lover' Nathan thought._

_Peyton looked up at him and smiled. "It's not your fault he acts the way he does. We all make our decisions and..…well, we have to live with them." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "That's life."_

_Nathan sighed. "Gosh, I never thought that I would say this, but high school seemed a lot less complicated. At least back then I knew what I wanted. Now I just feel so…….lost." It was true. The last year was a mixture of drama and so much confusion that he honestly didn't know who he was anymore._

_She knew exactly where he was coming from. "It's like you're just living for the sake of living, right?" _

_Nathan's eyebrow's rose. Leaning in a little closer, he said "So you still have the ability to read my mind, huh?"_

_Sitting side by side, Peyton unconsciously leaned in as well. "Yep, that's something that I unfortunately can't get rid of."_

_Nathan smirked. "Well at least you haven't lost your sarcasm over the years, right?"_

"_And your cockiness never seems to leave your side, huh?"_

_At this point, the two ex-lovers were leaning seriously close to each other. So close, that their noses were touching. So close, that Nathan could smell the sweet vanilla scent of Peyton's hair. So close, that Peyton couldn't stop looking in Nathan's cobalt eyes. It was a perfect moment. But Nathan being Nathan, he just had to say one more thing._

"_Well I guess old habits die hard."_

_It was as if that one comment, those seven words, seemed to set off the tension between the two. Nathan captured Peyton's lips, and though the kiss was passionate, it was still slow and sensual at the same time. Peyton pulled away first._

_Nate, what just happened?"_

_Nathan didn't know whether Peyton was angry, surprised, content, or just plain confused. So he answered the way any other guy would."Um...well...we kissed."_

_"Oh, yeah." Peyton replied. And before she knew it, both her and Nathan began to slowly lean forward and she did the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do only a couple of minutes ago. Their lips connected yet again._

_And it didn't end there. Nathan wrapped his arms around Peyton, and he slowly lowered her to the ground. Peyton's arms wound up around Nathan's neck. It was as if they were never apart. Nathan knew all of the right places to touch her and kiss her, while Peyton seemed to know exactly what drove him while. _

_Seconds passed._

_Minutes passed._

_And yet, it was as if time stopped and they were the only two people in the world._

_Time passed, and both would be lying if they said that they weren't aroused._

_They probably would not have stopped, if it wasn't for a slight interruption. More like two interruptions._

_Nathan's phone rang. It was Haley._

_And so did Peyton's. It was Lucas._

_Isn't the irony hilarious?_

_Neither picked up the phone._

_Both slightly disoriented- okay more like severely- They made eye contact with each other and slightly separated from each other._

_Peyton was the first to speak. Too bad she didn't know what to say. "Well I guess we better…. um…"_

"_Go." Well they still finished each other's sentences' right?_

_They began walking away from each other, until they realized one important fact. _

_Turning around at the same time, Nathan said, " I drove your car here Peyton."_

_Realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, right."_

_As they slowly got into the car, Peyton realized one important fact. "Where do you want me to drop you off, Nate?"_

_Nathan honestly had no idea. Lucas and Lindsay weren't leaving for their honeymoon until tomorrow, so Nathan definitely didn't want to stay with the 'just married' couple. Who knew what they were doing right now. Nathan shivered at the thought. _

_And yet, if he sleeps at Haley's house, which is still technically his house, it would be extremely awkward, since-_

_The divorce just got finalized today._

_And he just made out with his ex-girlfriend. _

_Who he could not stop thinking about._

_But before he knew it, Peyton already started driving the car. Once she arrived at the destination, he knew that she picked the perfect place._

_The beach house._

_This house contained numerous memories between the two, many which they could never forget. _

"_Thanks Peyt." Nathan replied as he was about to get out of the car._

"_Hey, you were the one who found me. If you hadn't come, I'd be walking my ass home."_

_And though the two were still pondering over their actions in the cemetery, this lightful banter between the two showed how funny their relationship was. Though they had an awkward goodbye that consisted of a mere hug, it was as if the two were back in high school, as if things had never changed._

Peyton realized how wrong and yet right she felt while kissing Nathan. Though she didn't mean to start making out with him, it was like Peyton felt a pull towards him.

It was something that she didn't necessarily mean to do, but something that she couldn't stop doing.

It was kind of like a habit.

That she couldn't get rid of.

Well, I guess old habits truly do die hard.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I don't know if it was any good, or if it was too short, or if it sucked or whatever. But I just started typing. And I couldn't stop. So I would love it if you reviewed and tell me what you think, because I have no idea where I am going next with this story. I honestly only have 1 line written for the next chapter. So, REVIEW?**

**Thanks for waiting,**

**Bridget1297**


	8. Lessons

**Well, its been a while, hasn't it? Well I sat down and started writing this is what I came up with. I'm not sure if I like it, and I'm not sure if you guys will like it, but we'll see what happens.**

**Not that much Pathan in this episode but I think it's important to show how Nathan's life is falling apart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. At all. **

Nathan was never the type of person who excelled at school. Sure, he wasn't dumb, but Nathan wasn't really one for learning new things. Despite this, Nathan learned one of many lessons today. The current lesson being that grass stains are incredibly hard to get out.

As he attempted to wash his shirt for the third time today, Nathan couldn't get his mind off of the events that took place last night- especially one girl in particular. One may say that making out with your ex-girlfriend on the ground in a cemetery is not a good idea. Especially when said ex-girlfriend just witnessed her ex-boyfriend get married.

Nathan on the other hand, was completely content. He was in pure bliss. Though Nathan was still clueless on how Peyton felt and whether she was okay with it, N\nothing could ruin his happy mood.

Okay, maybe one thing.

The phone ringing.

And not just anyone was calling.

It was Haley.

His high school sweetheart/ex- wife/the mother of his child- any of these phrases work.

And then Nathan was brought back into reality. After ignoring her calls 8 times last night, Nathan finally decided to pick the phone up this morning.

Nathan opted for a simple, "hello?"

A sigh was heard on the other end. "Nathan Scott, where the hell are you! I called you about eight times!"

Maybe ignoring her calls last night wasn't the best idea."Sorry Hales, I just got...caught up in something."'That was technically true,' Nathan thought.

Technically, his arms did get caught around Peyton's waist.

Technically, Peyton's hands were stuck in his hair.

Technically, their legs did get tangled together.

As unbelievable as it sounded, Haley wasn't in the mood to argue with Nathan." though I know you're lying I really don't have the time right now. Anyways, Nate I really need you to come over."

What's wrong?"

Sighing, Haley responded, "It's Jamie. I don't what's wrong with him, but after the reception he just wasn't himself. He kept asking for you and I tried calling you- eight times exactly- but you were busy. Hence our current conversation."

And then his fatherly instinct kicked in. " Well is he eating and everything?"

"Yeah, he's just quiet. I can just tell something's wrong."

Scratching his head, Nathan finished up his conversation with Haley. Abandoning his futile attempts to clean his shirt, grabbed his car keys and headed over to Haley's.

As he was about to head off, Nathan checked his cell phone only to see it said- no new messages.

Peyton still hadn't called- Which led him to his second lesson of the day:

No matter how old you are, girls always seem to drive you crazy.

* * *

As he pulled up to Haley's house, Nathan parked his car and used his key to get inside. Though officially divorced, Haley let him keep a key to the house- which was really HIS house that HE paid for.

'_Okay Nate there's no use in being resentful'_ he told himself. _'It's not gonna make the situation any better anyways. I'm still divorced, unhappy, and I have no idea where my life is going. I guess the only good things I have are Jamie and well, I'm not sure about Peyton yet.'_

Nathan just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before life got complicated- Before the weddings and the divorces, before having an actual job, owning his own house, and having his own family.

And he realized that was high school.

And now, he doesn't have any of those things. He's not a professional basketball player, he lost his house in the divorce, and his family was apparently broken for a while now.

And he thought high school was complicated.

"DADDY!"

Jamie always seemed to bring a smile to his face. As he pulled his son into his arms, Nathan replied "Hey Buddy".

Jamie couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He missed his dad. " I have sooooooo much stuff to tell you!" Well first during the wedding, Skills kept-"

"Jamie, I saw you yesterday, how much could I have missed?"

"You'd be surprised, daddy. I live a pretty busy life."

"Well, I'm glad you could fit me in," Nathan replied as he put Jamie on the ground.

"Don't be silly, I'll always have time for you, daddy."

It was comments like that which made Haley smile- And at the same time made her feel horrible. She didn't want to file for full custody of Jamie, but she felt that it was her only option.

"I also lost my tooth! Do you wanna see! Look! Look!" Jamie said as he opened his mouth to reveal an empty space in between his teeth.

"Wow, that pretty cool buddy. Hey why don't you go get your tooth and I'll meet you in your room. Okay?"

"Got it, daddy."

As Jamie ran up to his room, Nathan turned to Haley. She seemed to have a confused look on her face. "You okay, Hales?"

"Yeah, he just didn't tell me that he lost his tooth. Just thought that was weird."

"Well, I'm the one that usually plays tooth fairy" Nathan replied. It was hard being civil around Haley after the divorce. Especially after she filed for custody of Jamie.

"Yeah, but he would usually tell me something like that. Something seems off with him."

"I don't know what to tell you Haley. Maybe its cause of me not living here anymore. Or maybe its cause of the divorce. Or maybe he found out you filed for full custody of him. Take your pick." Now Nathan was beyond angry. He as sick of trying to be civil with Haley and he was sick of Haley acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Nate-"

"No, you know what, you don't even have the right to call me that anymore! I'm sick of acting like the good guy! Acting as if everything is fine! Cause it's not! You filed for custody of our son, Haley! How could you do that to me!" Nathan made his way to the living room to cool off. Haley followed him.

Once he was calm, Nathan continued. "Look, I know the nanny incident created a rift between us. But I thought we could work through it! I thought we were that couple that could survive any hardship, but I guess I was wrong. And now you're trying to take away Jamie. Our son. And I may not be the saint in this relationship, but I know that's not right."

Nathan turned away and began to make his way upstairs to Jamie's room. Before Haley was out of earshot, he added, "And for the record, Jamie seems fine, now that I'm here. I guess he was just missing something."

And then Haley broke down.

* * *

He was about to go back down to comfort her, when he realized that Jamie was waiting for him and plus, he had to be stronger if he was going to win this custody battle.

As Nathan and Jamie began catching up, Nathan realized that Jamie really did lead a busy life. '_Well, like father like son'_ Nathan told himself.

"And then she asked me out. But I turned her down, said I had to go to a wedding."

Nathan laughed. Jamie was definitely his son, for sure. " Hey Jamie, you never did show me your tooth, where is it?"

"Oh, over here." Jamie pulled the tiny white object from under his pillow and sat on his bed.

Nathan sat down next to him and grabbed the tooth. "Wow, I think, if I'm accurate in my tooth fairy guessing, this tooth could be worth 5 bucks. Maybe ten if you're lucky."

"Dad, everyone knows that the tooth fairy is not real."

"What? Jamie, 2 weeks ago you couldn't wait to lose your tooth to see the tooth fairy. What's wrong?"

"That was 2 weeks ago dad, things change."

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong. Mom said you haven't been yourself."

Jamie looked down and mumbled, "I lost this tooth 3 days ago dad, no tooth fairy came."

Nathan said the first thing he could think of. "Well that's because you have to tell me or mommy, we have to alert the tooth fairy, Jamie."

Jamie looked at his dad, not believing a word he was saying. "Dad, come on. I'm not three."

"Okay, the tooth fairy's not real." Well, his son certainly was smart. He got that from Haley.

"Why didn't you tell mommy that you lost your tooth?"

"I was about to, but she was on the phone with Chris."

To put it simply, Nathan was confused. "Who's Chris?"

"Mommy said you know him. She said he's an old friend. But she said not to talk about him in front of you 'cause, you didn't really like him."

There was only one Chris Nathan hated. And that was Chris Keller.

Nathan needed more information. "How do you know about Chris, Jamie?"

"He comes over sometimes, the guy gives me the creeps though. Mommy tells me not to tell you about it cause you would get mad. But I don't get why mommy is friends with him if you aren't?"

Nathan looked down at his son. "You got that right, Jamie. I'm gonna talk to mom, see what's up." He kissed his son's forehead. As he made his way to the door, Jamie called him.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"You're not gonna leave me right? You're always gonna be here, right daddy?"

Nathan bent down to his son's height. "Hey, Jamie of course I'll always be here. Why would you think any differently?"

"Cause mommy said that me and her might not always live in Tree Hill, that we might move. And when I asked what about you, she said that you're not gonna be with us anymore."

"Jamie listen to me, I will always be here for you, always. You got that?"

Jamie nodded and ran into Nathan's arms. "I don't want to leave Tree Hill, daddy, I don't want to leave you, daddy."

Nathan tightened his hold on his son. "Don't worry, Jamie, you're not going anywhere."

* * *

As Nathan made his way out of Jamie's room, hundreds of thoughts were running through his head. Chris Keller? Jamie and Haley moving? He didn't know how to process it all. So as he saw Haley in the kitchen, he didn't even bother to say goodbye. He simply left.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to say to her. Though he just received all this information from a four year old, it was from a pretty reliable four year old. Jamie wouldn't lie.

As he drove back to the beach house, Nathan knew what he was going to do.

His third and final lesson for the day: Nathan would do anything to fight for Jamie, even if it meant going against the one women who, a few weeks ago, he would have done anything for.

**Well, that wasn't the way I expected the story to go, but tell me what you think. Review!**


	9. Secrets Revealed: Part 1

**Okay, here's the next chapter! See, I'm really trying to update a bit quicker. There's not any Pathan interaction, but I think this is an important chapter. Hope you like it!**

DELETE.

At the moment, that was probably the most used button on Peyton's phone. As she attempted to text Nathan for the millionth time that day, she just kept pressing delete.

Honestly, Peyton had no idea what to say. Or text.

It had already been two days since her makeout session with Nathan, and she had yet to come into contact with him. Or even step out her room.

She was afraid to face Nathan, hence the lack of texting him.

She was also afraid to face Brooke, hence the lack of coming out of room. Brooke would know if something was up with Peyton. And Peyton didn't want to talk to Brooke about her situation wth Nathan.

_'What would she say? Would she be mad? Happy?'_

"Peyton sawyer! I don't care if you're being moody and broody, you are getting your ass out of your room right now!"

Uh oh.

_'Well, I guess it's now or never'_. As Peyton opened the door, Brooke stared at her best friend. Something wasn't right.

"Look, I'll save you the 'nothing's wrong with me' speech because we both know that you're hiding something. Now, you go take a shower, and when you're finished, we'll talk. Okay?"

Damn Brooke.

As Peyton was showering, the doorbell rang. Brooke ran to the door wondering who was at the door.

Julian.

They had been dating already for two months, first being introduced to each other at a movie premiere. He was always flying to different events and premieres, so she was definitely surprised to see him in Tree Hill.

"Wow, Julian! What the heck are you doing here!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"I came to surprise you, and I think I did exactly that."

Closing the door, Brooke replied, "yeah, you did." nothing could get the smile off of Brooke's face.

"The thing is, I'm only here for one night"

But that surely did the trick.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've got to head out to L.A. in the morning, so I guess we're gonna have to make the most of tonight. Come on grab your coat, I'm taking you out."

"Yeah, okay I'll- oh shit. I can't, I already told Peyton-"

"Who is totally fine with her best friend going out for the night," Peyton replied after overhearing their conversation. "Seriously Brooke, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

They already had the "you're dating my ex-boyfriend" talk, and Peyton was completely happy for them. At times things got a bit awkward, but Brooke and Julian were happy, so that's all that mattered to Peyton.

As Peyton acknowledged Julian, she pushed the couple out the door, bidding them a good night.

"We'll talk later!" Brooke replied before Peyton shut the door.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

5 minutes. That's all the time she had to herself until the doorbell rang. Brooke probably forgot something.

Opening the door, Peyton froze.

It wasn't Brooke.

* * *

Nathan really tried. He tried keeping his cool after Jamie's confession about his ex-wife. He really did. Sadly, this was impossible. He just had to see her. As he parked the car, he walked up to her doorway, unsure of what exactly to say.

He had to stay cool and rational.

So as she opened the door, Nathan said the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell was Chris Keller doing in our house? And why the hell was he talking to our son?"

"Uhh, Nathan I don't know what-"

Nathan was seriously tired of her crap. He wanted the truth, and he wanted it now.

"Jamie told me. Everything."

For the first time in her life, Haley was at a loss for words. "Um, maybe I should call my lawyer so-"

"No Haley! I'm tired of the lawyers, and the secrets, and all of the lying! Dammit Haley! Just tell me the truth. What are you hiding from me?"

* * *

Bending down to his level, Peyton couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

"Jamie, what are you doing here? And why are you carrying a backpack? And where are your parents?"

"Woah. That was a lot of questions."

Peyton didn't mean to bombard him with questions but seeing Jamie carrying a backpack that was more than half his size definitely confused Peyton.

"Sorry Jamie, but what are you doing here? Did you come here by yourself?"

Jamie looked down. He didn't really like talking about it, but he liked Peyton. He could trust her. "They were fighting again."

Though Peyton had a slight idea to who he was referring to, Peyton questioned Jamie further. "Who?"

"Mommy and Daddy. Daddy came over to play with me, but they were fighting, and then Daddy left, and then I thought they would stop fighting, but them he came back and, and-"

"Woah, take a breath kid, I think I got the idea."

"So I left." Jamie shrugged.

"Without telling anyone, you just came here by yourself?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah we drive by here all the time. You only live a couple blocks away, anyways."

"Yeah but Jamie, you can't just leave without telling anyone, your parents are probably worrying about you!" Peyton tried to keep her cool, but she needed Jamie to understand that he couldn't just leave whenever he wants to.

"They're too busy arguing to worry about me. Anyways the time apart from me will do them good. Maybe they'll love each other again. I'm really sorry for bothering you."

Damn his cuteness and total innocence. It was times like these when Peyton saw the clear resemble between the father and son.

Peyton slowly took the heavy backpack off Jamie's back, and led him inside. "Jamie you could never bother me. You just, you can't just leave like that okay?"

Once Jamie nodded, Peyton led the youngest Scott to the couch. "Now we're gonna have to talk. But first, I'm gonna call your dad to tell him you're with me, okay?"

"He's gonna get mad, though," Jamie replied clearly unhappy with disappointing his father.

"Well I'd rather him get mad and know you're safe than have to worry all night about you."

" Okay. Ummm, I gotta go to the bathroom, though."

"Oh, sure. It's right over here," Peyton pointed out. "Um, do you need any help with umm, any-"

Clearly sensing her discomfort, Jamie responded,"I'm four, duh. Of course I don't need any help." and with that Jamie closed the door leaving Peyton smiling.

"Just like his daddy."

She took her phone out, and began dialing the one number she was avoiding the entire day.

* * *

"Tonight was great, Julian."

Brooke couldn't of felt happier. After an amazing dinner, Julian revealed that he had got them a hotel room for the night, so they could have the night to themselves and not disturb Peyton.

Sprawled across their bed, Julian held Brooke in his arms tightly. "Yeah, it has been."

Brooke sat up "Maybe I should text Peyton and tell that I'll be home in the morning-"

Julian pulled her back down onto the bed, replying, "Peyton's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I know, I just worry- I mean I'm her best friend."

"Yeah, and ever since her dad died-"

Brooke shot up. "What are you talking about?"

Julian sat up as well, clearly confused as to why Brooke was unaware of the death of her best friends dad.

"Yeah, he died a couple of years ago."

Brooke shook her head, still disbelieving the fact. "That can't be. I send him Christmas cards every year!"

"Well did he ever send you a card?"

"Yeah, well I mean not it the past couple of years but-" Brooke stopped mid-sentence, realization finally hitting her.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Julian began rubbing Brooke's back, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"I'm not sure, Brooke. But she didn't tell me either, at least willingly. he died before me and Peyton starting going out. The only reason I know is because Peyton talks in her sleep. She was mumbling something about it in her sleep and when I confronted her about it in the morning, she didn't deny it."

Brooke stood up and began throwing her clothes back on.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to her. Why didn't she tell me this? We're best friends, we tell each other everything! I don't get why she kept such a vital piece of information from me."

"Well, I don't know Peyton's reasoning but interrogating her tonight surely isn't going to help the situation. You already told me that something was on her mind today so I think jumping on her back about this won't do any good. Why don't you wait until the morning when you're calm," Julian replied, pulling Brooke back down onto the bed, "and don't smell like sex."

After slapping him on the chest, Brooke decided to listen to her boyfriend. "Okay, but once morning comes-"

Julian closed his eyes, finishing his girlfriends sentence. "I know, babe. You'll be on her ass about it."

As she laid in Julian's arms, Brooke scrunched her forehead, with one thought running through her mind.

_'Why didn't she tell me?'_

* * *

**Well, that's it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please!**


	10. Secrets Revealed: Part 2

**I know, I'm really late. I guess I still have writers block.**

**This chapter isn't that long, but I had to cut it off from there.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Betherzz, who is the reason I actually updated right now.**

**As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Where should I start?"

After Nathan's unexpected arrival and outburst at Haley's doorstep, the two moved to the living room. Sitting on opposite couches, both were unsure of how to start the conversation- a conversation that was vital if they wanted to maintain civil with each other.

Leaning back onto the couch, Nathan sighed. "Just, start from the beginning, Hales.".

Haley looked up at Nathan. She truly didn't mean to hurt him. One thing just led to another and... well they ended up where they are today. She just hoped he would understand." It all started in college-"

Nathan sat up quickly. "Since college! Haley, look I know that we had-"

"Nathan, look if I tell you everything, you have to promise me to not interrupt me everytime you hear something that you don't like." Haley sighed and sat back. "Cause believe me, there will be a lot of it."

Though unhappy, Nathan agreed with Haley's request."Okay, well as I was saying, it all started in college, I think it was sophomore year. You were at an away game, and I believe Jamie was staying at your mom's for the weekend. I got a phone call. It was Chris."After seeing Nathan's disapproving glare, she continued."He was on tour, and he was close by Tree Hill. He heard I was still in town, and he wanted to catch up."

Nathan looked down. Maybe he couldn't hear this. But Haley continued on."And that's all that we did. We met for lunch, I showed him pictures of you and Jamie, and he showed me pictures of, well, a tattoo that he was thinking about getting- but that's beside the point. We just talked. I didn't feel anything for him."

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked up. "At the time."

Haley slowly nodded. "At the time."

Haley got up and started pacing. "Well anyways, we kept in contact. After he finished his tour, we started meeting up every once and a while. The reason I didn't tell you was because, well I-"

Nathan interrupted her. "You didn't want to make a big deal of it because you knew I would get upset. You didn't want to hurt me." Nathan looked up at his ex-wife, his eyes watering. He continued, "But I guess it's too late for that, right?"

Haley stopped pacing and looked at the broken man before her. "Nathan, gosh. In all honesty, I didn't tell you because I started falling for him. Really hard and really fast."

Bricks. It felt as if a ton of bricks hit him in the stomach.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at Haley and muttered, "So I guess we were just in a loveless marriage for all these years."

* * *

"Aunt Peyton, love is spelled l-o-v-e, right?"The four year old innocently looked up at Peyton, while drawing a card for his parents.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah buddy, that's right."

She had already tried calling Nathan multiple times and he had yet to answer the phone. After leaving several messages, Peyton decided to have a talk with Jamie, while he colored. Now she just had to figure out where to start the conversation. "What are you drawing, Jamie?"

Jamie looked up at Peyton, "My mom and dad."

"Wow, that's a pretty good drawing, kid."

Jamie smiled up at Peyton.

"What's really going on Jamie? Cause I know this isn't just about your parents fighting. They've fought before," Peyton looked down at Jamie. He had stopped drawing and was simply staring at the floor. "What's different this time, Jamie?"

Jamie looked up at Peyton. For a four year old, he acted much older than his age. "It's a long story, Aunt Peyton."

Peyton wrapped her arm around Jamie's shoulders."Well I've got time, buddy."

* * *

"Nate, I was really gonna tell you," Nathan nodded his head, disbelievingly. "But then you got into the accident, and-"

"You stayed with me out of guilt."

Haley nodded her head. "But then you were stuck in that depression. And I tried everything Nate, really I did. So that's when I started filing for divorce. Chris helped me throughout the process."Nathan's head shot up. He surely didn't expect to hear that."I applied for custody of Jamie too because well at the time you acted as if Jamie wasnt even-"

"Yeah I know Haley." He was surprised, but not angry. She was just trying to be a good mother.

* * *

"Aunt, Peyton, what's your mom like?" Jamie looked up innocently at Peyton. After their drama-filled conversation came to an end, Peyton decided to lighten the mood by taking Jamie out for some icecream.

Peyton looked at the innocent four year old. For such a complicated question, Jamie asked as if it was the simplest question in the world. "Well Buddy, first off, I've got two moms."

Immediately seeing confusion in his face, Peyton attempted to clear up his questions." I was adopted- you know what that means, right Jamie?"Jamie nodded his head excitedly. Nathan taught him the meaning of adopted when he first adopted Chester, his rabbit.

Spotting a nearby bench, Peyton led Jamie over to it and continued the conversation."Well, I had my mom who adopted me- and I had my birthmom, who, well- gave birth to me."

Jamie slowly nodded his head, as if he was still processing the information. Jamie looked up at Peyton and casually said, "I wish I had that."

Peyton quickly turned her head to Jamie. Clearly, something was wrong. "Jamie, why would you-" Interrupted by her cell phone ringing, Peyton looked at her phone and saw the one name she dreaded on her caller ID.

"Lucas?"

* * *

Haley took a seat back on the couch. "It was hard juggling everything. So Chris would help me watch Jamie sometimes. I didn't want to keep on bothering Luke. And that's how Jamie and Chris met. Anyways, I planned on moving with Jamie. I bought a house- Chris helped me out and I was all set."Haley sighed, and then continued."But then Peyton and Brooke came home. You did a total 180, Nate. And it felt like everything started to fit in its place again."

"I tried putting the divorce on hold and seeing if there was anything left between us, but...-" Nathan recognized the look on her face. "You were in love with him."

Haley nodded. "It wasn't that high school crush that I had before. It...was real. And it wasn't going away."

Nathan nodded and got up from his place on the couch."Nate, where are you going? I'm almost finished."

Nathan turned around and looked Haley in the eye. "I know, it's all just... a lot to take in."

Haley looked down at her hands. "But... I'm still moving Nathan."

Nathan looked at her in confusion and nodded her head as if telling her to continue."To California, Nathan."

Nathan began to slowly put the pieces together. "Because Chris is there, right." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Haley hesitated, then continued. "We're going to move in together."

Sighing, Nathan nodded and for the second time attempted to leave. But Haley wasn't finished just yet."There's one more thing, Nate."

Turning around, Nathan sighed. "What else do you possibly have to say? I mean, you've taken my house, my dignity, and 5 years of my life that were apparently miserable for you. What else can you possibly take away?"

Haley looked at her exhusband, knowing that after this confession, everything would change. She studied the man before her. "I'm saying that...when I move to California, Jamie's coming with me."

Well, there was that.

* * *

**So I decided to make Haley bad. Not totally evil, but just really selfish. **

**To clear up any confusion, Peyton now knows about Chris and the BASICS of just about everything going on with Haley. There maybe a few things that she doesn't know, but I'll just let Nathan fill her in :)**

**If you have anymore questions, just message me! **

**Again, sorry for the really long wait. **


	11. Now What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

"Okay Jamie, go wait with your mom in the car, while I talk to Aunt Peyton," Nathan told his son.

After figuring that a house that occupied a four year old was way too quiet, both parents realized that their son was missing. Once he pulled out his phone and got Jamie's whereabouts, Nathan informed Haley and both headed over to Peyton's house.

Nodding, Jamie turned to Peyton. "Thanks Aunt Peyton for the ice cream, and the talk."

Bending down to Jamie's level, Peyton responded, "No problem buddy. Anytime you need to talk, I'm here. But next time, don't sneak out, okay?" Jamie nodded and skipped down the driveway to join his mom in the car.

"What does grounded mean?" Jamie questioned his mother, clearly not familiar with that form of punishment.

With a firm grip on his arm, Haley looked down at Jamie. "It means that you can't leave the house unless you're with me or daddy or an adult."

Jamie turned to his mother and said, "Momma, that's normal. I'm not suppose to leave the house without an adult anyways."

Walking to the car with Jamie besides her, Haley replied, "Exactly, Jamie. That's why there will be no t.v, video games, ice cream-"

Jamie jumped up. "No ice cream! Momma I can't live without ice cream! Please momma." Putting on his best pout, Jamie attempted to change Haley's mind.

Haley looked down at her son. No amount of pouting was gonna get him out of this one. "Get in the car Jamie."

Nathan turned to Peyton. He seriously owed her. Peyton was always there for him, no matter what. Besides Jamie, she seemed to be the only constant thing in his life. "Again Peyt, I'm really sorry about all of this. I mean, I didn't realize that Jamie left, and-"

Putting her hand on Nathan's arm, Peyton cut off him off. "Nate, I thought we were already over the whole 'sorry' thing."

Smiling, Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so, or you know so? Cause I mean," Peyton shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "i'm always right. So you don't have to guess."

Putting his hand to his chest, Nathan started taking deep breaths. " you know what, Sawyer? I think I'm gonna head out cause you're ego is just taking up way too much air," making an attempt to leave, Peyton grabbed Nathan's arm to make him face her.

Slapping his chest, Peyton took a step closer to Nathan. "Nate, quit joking."

Mustering the best serious face he could, Nathan replied, "Peyt, I was being totally serious about the big ego." Smiling down at her, Nathan added, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Taking another step towards Nathan, Peyton replied, "I think that means I'm spending way too much time with you."

Getting lost in the moment, Nathan pulled Peyton to him. "Nah, if anything, you're not spending nearly enough time with me."

As Peyton started leaning in, Nathan met her halfway until their noses brushed. "Really?"

Nathan smirked. "Yep."

As their lips slowly touched, Peyton pulled back quickly realizing where she was. Peyton closed her eyes and put her hand on his chest. "Nate,"

Nathan leaned in towards her touch. "I know Peyton." Nathan pulled back. "But we still need to talk about-"

"I know we do." Nodding her head towards Haley and Jamie, Peyton replied, "But you've gotta talk with Jamie, cause he told me some things today that you might want to- "

"Is this about Haley and Chris Keller and a bunch of other stuff that has yet to sink in?"

Peyton looked at Nathan disbelieveingly. "Yeah, well partially. How did you know about it?"

Nathan sighed. "Jamie just told me earlier today. That's what me and Haley were arguing over." Nathan looked down at the ground regrefully. "That's why we didn't see him sneak out."

Peyton put her hand under Nathan's chin and lifted his head so his gaze met hers. "Hey, Nate don't beat yourself up about it. You guys are all going through a lot right now. And Jamie's okay, so relax." Peyton smiled up at Nathan, "You're just lucky your son's got a good sense of direction and he's being raised by two awesome parents." Seeing Nathan's face turn into a scowl, Peyton was confused at his mood swing.

Nathan bitterly spat out, "Might be only one parent soon. Though Chris might be my replacement, so who knows."

"Is this about the custody battle, cause Jamie mentioned something about moving but I-"

Hearing the car horn beep, Nathan realized that he had to cut the conversation short. "I'll explain everything later, okay? I'll call you tonight to see when we can get together." Giving Peyton a tight hug Nathan pulled back and began walking towards his car. Hearing his name being called, Nathan turned around.

Peyton walked up towards him with a worried look on her face. "Nate, before I forget, something is bothering Jamie- and it's not just about the divorce. I mean, he didn't specifically say anything was wrong to me, but I could just tell that-"

Smiling, Nathan cut Peyton off by kissing the top of her head. "I'll talk to him. Bye, Peyt."

Peyton smiled and watched him walking towards the car. As Nathan opened the car door, he called Peyton's name out one last time. "Yeah, Nate?"

Nathan genuinely smiled back at her. "Thanks for caring."

* * *

Nathan, Nathan, and more Nathan. That's all Peyton dreamed about last night. His body, his arms, his voice, his-

"Peyton!"

Well that defintely didn't sound like Nathan.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer! Where are you!" Entering Peyton's bedroom, Brooke sighed and jumped on the foot of Peyton's bed. "I was looking all over for you!"

Peyton was still worn out from yesterday's whirlwind of events. "Brooke, it's," Peyton glanced at her alarm clock. "eight in the morning. Where else would I be?"

Looking hurt, Brooke replied, "I don't know. But these days I don't know a lot of things about you, Peyton."

"What are you talking about, Brooke?" Peyton joined her best friend at the edge of her bed. " Look, I know I've been kinda moody with the whole Lucas thing, but we've been dealing with that since we were teenagers, and-"

Brooke abruptly stood up from Peyton's bed. Well it was now or never. Brooke figured it would be best to deal with all of this head on. "Julian told me about you dad."

Peyton's face turned white and she seemed speechless, so Brooke continued. "And I don't want to rat Julian out or get him in trouble, but I just hate all the lying that's going on between us."

Brooke say back down and continued. "And I know there's other stuff bothering you. I can tell cause you're more moody than normal."

Peyton looked down at her hands. Brooke was right. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I've been a pretty sucky best friend. But, how about I make it up to you. If you don't already have plans with your lover boy, then we can spend the day together and I'll catch you up on everything."

Brooke looked at Peyton disbelievingly. "Everything?"

Peyton rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend. "Everything."

* * *

"Wow." That was all Brooke could say after Peyton explained everything to Brooke. From learning details about Peyton's dead father, to her whole pending romance with Nathan, Brooke was silent.

But, Peyton wasn't finished. "There's one more thing, Brooke." Peyton hesitantly looked at her best friend.

"Well spit it out P. Sawyer!"

"There's something wrong with Naley-"

Brooke quickly cut Peyton off. "Well I don't know if you're just trying to block the memory out but they did just get divorced, so that's nothing new-"

"Brooke," Peyton replied as she stopped her best friend from rambling, "That's sadly only the beginning."

* * *

"You promise not to sneak out again?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. But how can you not forgive this face?" Jamie responded as he made the most adorable face he possibly could.

"No, not the puppy dog face. Look your mom and I just don't want to worry about waking up and you not being here safe and sound."

All of the sudden Jamie got quiet. "Well why can't you be here when I wake up?"

Nathan sighed and sat down next to Jamie on his bed. " I know this whole divorce thing has been really hard for you, and I'll never be able to truly fix that and make us the happy family that we were."

Nathan bent down to Jamie's eye level. "But if there's one thing I can promise son, it's that even if I'm a couple blocks away, I will ALWAYS be here for you. No matter what." Nathan sighed. No four year old should have to deal with all of this crap.

"And about this whole moving thing with your mom and Chris, we're gonna figure that all out too. And we're gonna do what's best for you. I promise."

Jamie smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad. "I love you daddy."

Nathan smiled. Right now his life was the epitome of complicated. But small moments like these, as simple as his son saying he loves him, makes everything worth it. "I love you too, Jamie."

Tucking Jamie into bed, Nathan began picking up some of Jamie's toys that were thrown all across his room. Putting them away, Nathan remembered Peyton's words from earlier today and turned back to Jamie.

"Jamie, Aunt Peyton-" Seeing his son was fast asleep Nathan decided to bring it up tomorrow.

* * *

"Wow," Brooke stated as she heard the rest of Peyton's story."It all makes sense now. A couple weeks ago I saw Haley and Chris Keller looking all coupley at the mall. And I was sooo confused. But now it all makes sense."

Brooke turned to Peyton. "But wait, what did Luke want?"

"Well him and Lindsay were just getting back from their honeymoon and he wanted to grab dinner and catch up." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't know why Luke wanted to catch up, it's not like anything new has happened in her life since the wedding. Well, besides the whole Nathan thing. But Peyton wasn't planning on explaining that situation to Luke. It wasn't his place or his business anymore.

"So what are you going to do about Nathan?"

Peyton fell back onto her bed. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean Nathan is… well he's Nathan, you know? I know when we were younger we were dysfunctional as a couple, but whenever we were together, even over the past years just hanging out as friends, it was always so easy and uncomplicated."

. "I get that P. Sawyer, I really do, but-" Brooke took a breath and attempted to phrase her words in the nicest way possible. "P. Sawyer, don't you think you're both a bit unstable at the moment when it comes to your hearts?"

"Ouch," Peyton replied.

Brooke fell back right next to Peyton."You know I just care about both of you and don't want to see you guys get hurt."

"I know, Brooke." Peyton turned to her best friend. "But this is different. I-, I- can't describe it. It just feels different."

Brooke looked on knowingly at her best friend. "You feel complete. And the most simple form of happiness you've ever felt before. You don't need to try like you have had in the past, it's… just there."

Peyton turned surprisingly at Brooke. "That's…right on target. How did you know that?"

Brooke stared off into space. She knew that cause that was the exact way she's been feeling about Julian. So if this thing between Peyton and Nathan is real, well,… let's just say there's bound to be trouble ahead. Whoever says drama ends with high school clearly hasn't spent any time in Tree Hill.

* * *

You've been really quiet, everything okay?"

'Yep', Nathan thought, 'everything's just dandy.'  
"No, Hales, I'm not even close to being okay."  
Sighing, Nathan headed for the door. Jamie was finally asleep, so there was nothing keeping him to this place that he used to call home.

Turning around, Nathan looked pointedly at Haley. " I know you're the best mother Jamie could ever have. But don't think twice that I'm not gonna fight my ass off to share custody."

Haley nodded her head. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

"Ouch."

Slowly awakening fora daze of sleepiness, Peyton opened her eyes feeling very confused. One, because she was definitely not in her own bed, and two, because she felt a sharp pain on her left side.

"Movvveee over Sawyer," her best friend groaned.

Okay, so that clears up some of her confusion, but where was she? And what the hell happened last night?

Sitting up, Peyton widened her eyes and slowly turned to her best friend. "Brooke, what are we doing here?!"

Brooke squinted her eyes from the light."Well I thought you knew this, but most normal people sleep in a bed at night, Sawyer."

Peyton shook her friend."In the mall!?"

Brooke popped up but regretted her movements immediately. "Owwwww, okay I'm really hungover right now, so we need to speak with our inside voices, okay?"

"Brooke, I'm not feeling too great myself, but we need to get out of here before someone catches us!"

"Ugh." Brooke pouted and turned to Peyton. "Carry me bestie?"

* * *

Luckily they still had an hour before the mall opened, so the duo were able to sneak out undetected. The real question on their minds was how they were able to get into the mall in the first place, or more importantly, how they got drunk enough to concoct this crazy plan.

* * *

**For anyone still reading this fic, thanks! And i'm sorry for the lack of updates, I'm going to try to keep writing and finish this story! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this fic!  
**


End file.
